Enchantress
|date_of_birth = 4357 B.C. |date_of_death = August 8, 2016 |affiliation = Task Force X (formerly) Incubus |status = Deceased |movie(s) = Suicide Squad |portrayed_by = Cara Delevingne}} Enchantress was an ancient witch who possessed Dr. June Moone. Biography Early Life ]] The Enchantress was an entity that was once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture, along with her brother Incubus. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly 7 thousand years. Originally a thrill seeking youth, Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist, is possessed by the spirit of the Enchantress whilst excavating the ruined temple and destroying her totem. Eventually located by Amanda Waller and monitored by Colonel Rick Flag, June enters a relationship with the Colonel and is recruited into the 'Task Force X', after the heart of the Enchantress is discovered. With the heart, Amanda is able to maintain control over Enchantress.Suicide Squad Reawakening Task Force X Following the supposed death of Superman, Waller assembles Task Force X. She approaches the government for approval by having the Enchantress to use her teleportation abilities to steal a highly-classified file detailing Iran's nuclear arsenal inventory. The government approve of this after receiving the file. Betraying the Group ]] However, the Enchantress sets off in Midway City and finds the vial which contained the soul of her brother Incubus. She kills a businessman to use his body as a host for Incubus, who then attacked the Midway City subway, killing many people and destroying trains. When the army and police fail to stop Incubus' attacks, the Enchantress reveals her true colors by severing her ties with Waller, who then tries to kill her. However, the Enchantress is save when Incubus uses his power, which allowed her to create and raise an army of monsters. She then plans on creating a powerful weapon to eradicate humankind from the face of the Earth. This forces Task Force X to be called in to stop the Enchantress at all costs. Following Slipknot's death for his betrayal, Task Force X soon learns about Waller's involvement with the Enchantress that led to the attack in the first place, so they decided to abandon the mission out of anger. However, they had a change of heart and located the Enchantress at a flooded subway station. Death As El Diablo sacrifices himself to destroy Incubus, the rest of Task Force X battle against the Enchantress, but they are no match for her. However, Harley manages to trick the Enchantress into letting her guard down by offering an allegiance with her, which allowed Harley to cut out the Enchantress' heart, which gets destroyed by Flag himself. As such, the Enchantress dies along with her powers, and June is finally freed from her curse. Relationships Family *Incubus † - Brother Allies *June Moone - Body Host *Eyes of the Adversary - Army Enemies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Enemy and Captive *Task Force X - Former Teammates turned Enemies **Rick Flag - Killer **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana References External links * * Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Task Force X Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Rick Flag